Drama or Reality?
by Kataokafidy
Summary: Puisi ke sembilan/ for SUGAR-E #2013/ Semi Canon/ Walaupun banyak shinobi yang kuat yang terlahir di desa daun tersembunyi, mungkin saja ada beberapa bakat lain seperti Sai yang pintar melukis. Ini tidak masuk akal. Tapi, Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata masuk ke dalam sebuah drama yang sepertinya sudah pernah menjadi realita kehidupannya/ Happy Narusaku Day!


**Ada kata yang ingin kupakai untuk menggoda,**

**Berharap kau membuka semua rahasia yang ada,**

**Namun, senyummu memutarbalikkan segalanya,**

**Dan aku hanya bisa termenung dengan debar menggila.**

**N. S 2013  
**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: usut punya usut ternyata Naruto bukan punya saya *plak***

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pengumuman sudah disebarkan. Setelah perang dunia _shinobi_ berakhir, kelima negara akan mengadakan sebuah acara besar-besaran. Bukan seperti acara _garden party_, syukuran atau _barbeque party_ di belakang rumah—bukan juga seperti acara kembang api tiap satu tahun sekali yang akan ada tantangan rumah horor di dalamnya. Mungkin hanya sebuah acara yang dimana setiap negara harus menyumbang sebuah pergelaran seni—entah itu tari, drama atau persembahan lagu dan Sai ingin menggelar lukisan sepertinya.

Sudah disepakati kalau _rookie sembilan_—minus Neji yang sudah almarhum—dari desa daun tersembunyi akan menyumbangkan sebuah pementasan drama. Yang punya ide ini tentu sang _Hokage_ yang sepertinya sudah haus akan hiburan. Sedangkan untuk _rookie_ sembilan sendiri mau tak mau melakukannya karena sudah jelas mereka ngerasa terpaksa.

"Baiklah, Sakura jadi ibu peri yang akan membantu percintaan si pemeran utama," dengan gaya seperti memberikan misi Tsunade yang berdiri di depan sekali mengumumkan kepada murid-muridnya itu. Di tangannya ada sebuah naskah yang mungkin penulisnya adalah Jiraya.

"Yang benar saja."

"Sudah setuju saja!" Mendadak mulut Sakura terkunci. "Naruto, kau sebagai pemeran _shinobi_ pria yang cintanya tidak terbalas."

"Apa?"

"Jawab yang benar!"

"Ba-baik."

"Sedangkan Hinata sebagai seorang wanita yang ditaksir oleh Naruto."

"Eh?"

"Hanya tiga orang itu saja yang dibagi pemerannya?" Ino berharap dia mendapatkan peran juga.

"Sisanya hanya pemeran tambahan, sudah jangan banyak protes semuanya BERGERAK!"

Baru kali ini dapat misi seperti ini. Sakura harus didandani ala ibu peri yang ada saat dunia _shinobi_. Walau hanya latihan dia ternyata harus memegang tongkat yang ujungnya berbentuk tanda bundaran yang ada di belakang baju Naruto—entahlah dia tidak tahu siapa yang mendesain tongkat itu. Lalu di atas kepalanya ada sebuah lingkaran putih dan tidak ketinggalan pula sayap putih dari bahan kertas—nah, yang ini pasti rombongan Hanabi dan kawan-kawan yang bikin.

Hinata sudah bisa menduga kalau latihan drama ini pasti nista—dan kenapa juga dia harus memerankan sebagai seseorang yang telah mematahkan hati si pemeran utama? Kalau boleh diubah alur ceritanya—mungkin bisa dibolak-balikan—Hinata ngarep. Waktu mempersilahkan Hinata masih membaca naskahnya.

Bagaimana dengan Uzumaki Naruto?

Sambil didandani ala _shinobi_ yang patah hati itu, Naruto membaca naskah bagianya. Dahinya berkerut masih tidak mengerti isinya. Mungkin setelah dia memerankan pemeran ini, ada berbagai tawaran dari dunia hiburan untuk mengontraknya sebagai model mie ramen instan.

"Ok, ambil posisi!" Kakashi sudah berteriak menyuruh ketiga pemeran utama ini duluan masuk panggung kayu yang sudah dibuat—entah itu kapan, mungkin Yamato sudah mempersiapkan itu. Terlihat dari bawah panggung, Lee ada di atas langit-langit, tugasnya hanya satu; jagain lampu biar enggak padam. Maklumlah, semenjak perang kemarin sambungan listrik pada mati. Soalnya kabel-kabelpun sudah terputus gara-gara Kabuto yang menyuruh mayat-mayat ngamuk.

"Hei kau jangan bersedih!" Sakura sudah siap dan mulai bersuara. Kakashi, Tsunade dan yang lain menonton di bawah. Seketika menjadi sunyi. Sakura heran, apa nada bicaranya salah? Atau memang belum ada yang bilang; kamera _rolling action_!

"Ulang," ujar Shizunne dari tempat duduknya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Hei, kau pemuda jangan bersedih." Kali ini intonasi yang diucapkan Sakura memelan, dia lumayan cocok jadi peri musuhnya Tinkerbel.

Naruto hanya diam, sebenarnya dia memang belum bisa menghapal naskah dalam waktu singkat. "I-ibu peri?" kalau mau jujur Naruto memang terpesona dengan Sakura—walau dandanan Sakura itu aneh, soalnya di manga Sakura kan tidak pernah berganti baju.

"Kenapa kau bersedih?"

"Aku sedang patah hati." Naruto melirik Hinata yang belum naik ke panggung. Peran gadis itu memang muncul di akhir nanti. Perlu Naruto ketahui sambil menonton ini Hinata menahan napasnya.

"Seorang shinobi yang hebat tidak boleh patah hati." Dalam hati Sakura terus berteriak-teriak, kenapa cerita ini mirip kisahnya? Mungkin bedanya tidak ada peri yang menghampirinya.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa menghentikan itu."

Dahi Tsunade berkerut melihat akting Naruto. Bocah itu ternyata memang tidak pantas memerankan ini. terlihat sekali kalau Naruto sedang gugup saat ini. Mungkin untuk tahun ajaran baru nanti, Tsunade harus mengadakan eskul drama di akademi ninja bagi anak-anak yang berbakat.

"Bisakah aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu?" Sakura terbata.

Setelah perang kemarin intinya Sakura tambah mengagumi Naruto. Lambat-lambat gadis _pink_ itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto, sayangnya dia harus menginjak gaunnya yang terlalu panjang yang tidak sesuai dengan tinggi badannya, "UAAAA~" semua yang menonton mendadak terbelalak. Memangnya ada, ibu peri yang kepeleset?

Untungnya Naruto tidak terlalu jauh darinya jadi Sakura nyungsepnya pas sekali ke dalam pelukkan Naruto. Aw, sedikit rona merah di pipi Naruto.

TIDAK, TIDAAAK. Kalau begini Sakura benar-benar akan melupakan Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, sekarang dia memang tidak ada di sini.

"Hehehhe, ibu peri tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura malu, dia membenamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto. "Memangnya aku ibu-ibu?" bisiknya dengan suara pelan. Sakura semakin membenamkan wajahnya jangan ada sampai yang melihat, baru latihan saja sudah hancur, apalagi pas pementasannya nanti?! Apa sekarang dia boleh mengibarkan bendera putih?

Naruto terkekeh sedikit malu juga mendengar itu, yang benar saja, masa pahlawan seperti dia harus memerankan tokoh _shinobi_ yang cengeng? "Bagaimana kalau ibu peri yang menggantikan wanita itu untukku?"

"Eh?"

Dan mungkin keputusan Tsunade adalah: tidak menyumbangkan karya apapun dari desa Konoha di pementasan nanti.

.

.

.

**Sekian(?)**

**Thanks for reading XD**


End file.
